


Teach me, teach me, teach me

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Self-Discovery, Sexual Repression, Zach is Frankie's baby, fratboy!Zach, handjobs, kneck kisses, teacher!Frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Rance, full time frat boy, spends his weekends partying and his weekdays getting high. Mr. Grande sees him as a nuisance and wasted potential. What happens when these two must work together to save Zach from getting expelled?</p><p>One thing is certain- Zach has a LOT to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Positive Reinforcment

It all started with one innocent 'penis' game in the back of Humanities Class, and it had been Cody's idea. The concept of the game was that one person would say the word 'penis' and all the others would say it progressively louder; Zach Rance and his friends, Cody and Drew, thought it would be fucking hilarious to mess with Mr. Grande. Of course, Zach had to be the most competitive player and scream it across the classroom.

Mr. Grande was _not_ having it. 

"Rance, can you stay after class please?" His friends gave him a couple, mocking pats on the back and scampered out. Great, now he would take all the blame for their shit. Why was he always the scapegoat in his friend's games?

His professor, Frankie Grande, hardly looked like a teacher. He was only 25 years old, wore glitter on his cheekbones all the time, and had a shining smile. Right now, Frankie's eyes looked dim and hard as he stared at Zach, and Zach felt self-conscious. 

"Rance, this is not a night club. So please take off those awful sunglasses. Good. Please throw them out along with the rest of your- outfit. Or at least have the decency to not wear them outside the filthy confines of your frat house. What do you think about the way that you behaved today?"

Zach shrugged and stared down at his scuffed Nikes.

"Look at me, Zachary Rance. No, that's not where my face is; look up. Now, tell me how old you are and where you are," Mr. Grande rapped authoritatively on his desk to punctuate every word, and Zach, despite the tough demeanor that he showed his friends, was intimidated by this frilly, peacock of a man. For gods sake, Mr. Grande was wearing the tightest pants that Zach had ever seen in his life- not that he was looking down there- and Zach was still shaking.

"Um, Eighteen. I'm in college."

"And how old did you behave today?"

"Like, uh, I dunno. I guess not eighteen," Zach fiddled with his sunglasses and tried to avoid direct eye contact. Mr. Grande got up from his desk, strode forward, and tilted Zach's head so they where looking in each others eyes.

"You behaved like a little brat, and if you act like a toddler then I will be forced to treat you like one. I'm not afraid to discipline you. Do you think that's fair, Rance?"

Zach was a teenage boy. Teenage boys get hard when the wind blows and they see a bit of skin. So, it wasn't weird at all if Zach Rance got a semi while being told off by his teacher. Right? It was just the way that Mr.Grande was gently touching his chin and threatening to punish him that made Zach's khaki pants feel weirdly tight. Zach was not gay. Nope, not even like 1%. He was straight and liked women and had slept with a dozen. Zach was not gay, but the way Mr. Grande moved did strange things to Zach.

"Rance, are you listening to me?" Zach blinked, blushed, and took a step back as he realized that he had been staring. Mr. Grande didn't seem to notice how Zach kept adjusting his pants (trying to make the wrinkles around his crotch seem more natural), and he launched into another rant about working hard _blah blah blah_ applying yourself _blah blah blah_ and being a mature adult in the classroom.

"Uh huh, I get it. Yup. Okay. I understand," Zach mumbled, but his eyes kept focusing on details like how long Mr. Grande's legs looked when he sat on his desk or how tan he seemed in this lighting.

"Please, you're much smarter than you want others to believe. I know that I'm more likely to get through to you than any of your other friends and that's why I held you after. Yes, I'm a young teacher. No, that doesn't give boys like you the right to act like immature children. This job is very hard without this aggravation. I will not be this lenient the next time- do you understand, Rance?"

Zach nodded violently, and he needed to get out of here before Mr. Grande noticed his 'predicament.' He needed to get back to his dorm room and take a hit of pot and try to forget about how immediately his body had responded to his teacher's fleeting touches. This attraction was wrong not only because Mr.Grande was his teacher, but he was a man. And Zach wasn't gay. Nope. Not at all. He was very very _very_ straight.

"You like being good don't you Zach?" Mr.Grande's eyes flickered from Zach's face to his crotch and back, "Remember- good boys always get their rewards."

 Zach coughed to disguise a groan, and he ran all the way back to his dorm room where he could get off and get high and try to forget this ever happened. If Zach wasn't gay then why did he keeping imagining Mr.Grande holding him down and fucking him?

 

                                                                 ------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Of all the things that Zach could have gotten in trouble with administration for- partying, drinking underage, smoking weed- it was his dumb tweet.

There was a trans girl on campus, Mariah, who had posted a picture of herself in a revealing outfit. Zach had commented on her picture- _id still bang that when she passes out lol_. The other comments on the picture where just as ignorant, but it was his comment that got the most attention thanks to a blog post that went around tumblr.

"Mr. Rance, this is not the first time you have made many comments on your social media accounts that are offensive to the LGTB community. Using words such as 'fag' or making demeaning remarks about trans individuals. You have been called to this committee to explain your actions."

"Okay- there is _wayyy_ worse stuff written about this guy- girl- whatever than what I said. And if they didn't want my opinions then why did they post that photo online? Honestly. I don't understand what online stuff has to do with my education. Am I not entitled to my opinion under the first amendment?"

Derrick, the school administrator, rubbed his eyes, and he looked in pain. Zach shifted in his seat, and he wondered what his mother would think if he was kicked out of college only after a month. He wondered why he kept getting in trouble for things that everybody said and did.

Derrick stared him down: "Zach, I mean this in the most professional way, get yourself together. This is not only about your education in school but your education about life. You have one month to prove to this establishment that you are not a waste of space and can contribute more here than ignorant comments. We will meet again before Christmas when we will determine wither you have proved your worth- or not."

 

                                                       ------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zach got high immediately after the conference.

He felt angry and belittled for no reason. So what he said some shit online? So what if he wasn't part of any clubs or didn't get spectacular grades? His parents where paying for him to go here, and he deserved an education and the benefit of the doubt. Zach had no one to talk to about this mess. His friends didn't care or listen to anything serious he said, and his parents would cry if he told them the trueth. He had never felt so alone in his life.

The suppressed fear and anger, which he had tried to bottle up, came out in Humanities class. Mr. Grande called on him, and Zach told him to go stick his questions up his ass. This earned him his fourth lunch detention in a row, and Zach earned his fifth by falling asleep during the rest of class.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're _trying_ to get in trouble, Zachary," Mr.Grande's voice was softer than usual, which pissed him off. Then again, it seemed these days that everything pissed him off. They where alone in the classroom, and Zach kept thinking about how everything was falling apart.

"Why not? I'm going to be fucking expelled anyways for no apparant reason soon enough. There's nothing I can do," Zach spat.

Mr.Grande didn't say anything at first, and Zach picked at his sandwhich as his bottom lip started to tremble.

"Zach, why are you getting expelled? Maybe I can help."

"No one can help! I- I tweeted this dumb thing that I shouldn't have- and then- then everyone saw that- and Derrick said that I'm a waste of fucking space- and Cody and Drew won't listen to me- and I ran out of p-pot, and I can't get any more for a month and I'm scared. And-and-"

Zach couldn't believe that he was crying and blubbering like a baby in front of his teacher, but once the tears had started he couldn't stop them. He was wiping at his cheeks and trying to keep it together, but Zach was breaking down under the pressure.

" _Shhh_. Zach, sweetie, it's okay. I'm here- don't cry. I'll help you," Mr.Grande said as he got up and hugged him, and Zach stood up to lean into his touch. He was just so warm and solid,and Zach liked the way he smelled like lotion and spray tan. Zach was forming a wet stain on Mr.Grande's shirt, but he didn't want to move away. He couldn't stop crying, and Mr. Grande was rubbing his back in a way that made everything seem okay.

"I don't hate you. You're nice to me, and I just do dumb things for attention or whatever. I'm sorry- I've been such a douche for no reason and you've just been all understanding. I-I'm just a mess."

"Zach, I hate to see you cry. We're going to make this okay, but I need you to calm down and tell me everything that happened, okay?"Mr.Grande was still holding him, and his hands lingered on Zach's waist before letting go. Zach wanted to be held longer, but he didn't know how to ask without seeming weird.

Zach took a deep breathe and told Mr.Grande about how he would get high and drunk all the time with his friends, and they would go online and tweet mean things. He explained what he commented on Mariah's photo, which made Frankie's face crease in distress, and how this was just one of his many rude tweets and instagram captions. He would be expelled if he couldn't prove his worth by the holidays.

"Zach, I understand that you think these charges are scary and unfair. But if you want me to help you then you need to understand this; you are a white, middle class boy who comes from a position of privilege, and these charges are mild compared to what problems minorities and the LGTB community face everyday. You will be fine. The system is skewed in your favor."

"Yah? So I'm going to be okay?" Zach wasn't sure that he had understood all that social justice rambling, but Mr.Grande's voice was soothing and his words reassuring.

"Of course. First and foremost you need to apologize for what you did. Sorry is step one. Then you need to clean up your life. I can help you get your grades up, and I have some sighn up forms for a community service club."

"That's- amazing. You're honestly the smartest, nicest person in my life, and I'm not just saying that. Really, I can't believe you actually like me enough to save me from being expelled when I've been nothing but horrible to you. Thank you, Mr.Grande."

"You're, uh, you're welcome," Mr.Grande stiffened at first as Zach went in for another hug, but he relaxed after a moment.

Zach felt so safe and at peace, and he wished that he could embrace him forever. He held on for more than he should have, and Zach understood that he was toeing the line for what was appropriate when he gave Mr. Grande a light peck on the cheek.

"Don't think that you get off scott free. I expect you to stay after and help me out with paperwork. Oh, and Zach?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Frankie when it's just the two of us."

 

                                                                     ------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Zach tried to behave, and it was a honest effort on his part. His friends, on the other hand, didn't care about his promise. Drew wanted to know why Zach was 'servicing' Mr.Grande and Cody told him to stop being a boring douche.

It only took seven days until he fucked up and came into class higher than balls. Zach was wearing his sunglasses again to prevent anyone from seeing his red, bleary eyes, and he slunk into the back of the class hoping to be ignored. Mr.Grande- or Frankie- was having none of that.

"Look who decided to show up today. I thought I told you not to wear those awful- oh," Frankie paused as he stared at Zach's dilated pupils and handed him back his sunglasses, "Why don't you stay after class, Zach? It seems that we're going to know eachother very well by the end of the semster."

By the time class finished, the high was starting to wear off. He stumbled up to Frankie's desk, and he was scared shitless of what Frankie would say to him. Frankie, who was wearing a glittery tie and pink nail polish, was the most intimidating person he had ever meet. Perhaps, it was the way he looked at you like he expected better.

"I just want to say that I know I fucked up Frankie, and I'm sorry. I mean't it when I said I wanted to change. I tried to call up that gu-girl, Mariah, and tell her that I was sorry, but she hung up on me. I wanted to sign up to the community service club, but I got sidetracked-"

"It's okay."

"What?" Zach gaped at Frankie's smile.

"I said- it's okay. I think I've been too hard on you trying to get you to change. I know that turning your life around is difficult, Zach, but you have to really want it," Frankie looked up at him through batted lashes (was he wearing mascara?), "Do you want it, Zach?"

"God, yes I want it," Zach said as his traitor eyes zoomed in on Frankie's pink, parted lips.

"That's okay- I kind of want it too," Frankie whispered. Frankie stood up and moved closer to him until they where just inches apart. Zach knew what Frankie was insinuating, and he could shut it down at any moment. Except, he was intrigued. Why did Zach get shivers when Frankie's finger grazed against his? Why was his thoat dry? Why was he trembling?

"I want you to do as I say. Go home. Flush all your pot down the toilet. Call Mariah again. Leave 50 messages if you have to. Make a new twitter and instagram. Sign up for community service...I'll give you a little positive reinforcement," Frankie leaned forward, giving him ample time to pull away, and pressed a kiss on his lips. It was soft and warm, and Frankie's breathe was minty.

"How was that?" Frankie was still holding him tenderly, and Zach was trying to remember how to breathe.

"I think I'm going to be a very good student now, Frankie," Zach took a step forward, causing Frankie's back to hit his desk, and kissed him harder until they where both flushed with desire.

There was a knock on the classroom door, and they both jumped apart as Derrick entered.

"Frankie, I see you're with the infamous Zachary Rance. I wanted to go over some papers with you about his case. Have you been flirting with trouble again, Mr.Rance?"

"Trouble?," Zach brushed his fingertips against Frankie's below the desk, "Only a little."


	2. Punishment

He didn't really mind helping out Frankie with his paper work if it mean't a chance to see him.

There was a constant tension, and he wondered if Frankie could feel it when they locked eyes. Zach would exaggerate his problems so that Frankie would hug him or find any excuse to try and touch his hands. Zach wouldn't admit to anyone that he was gay, but this attraction was real. It confused Zach.

Frankie himself seemed confused by their relationship. Someday, he would give him chaste kisses on the forehead and- on REALLY good days- his lips for positive reinforcement; other days he refused to touch Zach and bristled at the sound of his name.

"Why do you call me Frankie? It's- so casual," Frankie looked peeved this morning. His trademark sparkles where missing and he seemed like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Zach followed after him like a lost puppy as Frankie spread out his papers. Zach had an afternoon class today, but he had wanted to see him before then.

"You told me I could call you that. Remember? Frankie, I wanted to talk to you about an essay I have to do for women's studies. It's due today. I was wondering if you could help-"

"Zach, I love to clean up all your messes, but can't you see that I'm not in the mood? I know this may come as a shock to you, but I also have a life that doesn't revolve around yours," Frankie snapped at him, and Zach apologized for intruding.

Zach, who used to pride himself with his belief that nothing could bother him, cried for an hour because of that incident. He couldn't even bring himself to finish his essay. Cody asked him if his girlfriend had broken up with him, and Zach gave him the middle finger.

When they meet up in the classroom for lunch, Zach tried to put any last minute touches on his failure of an essay. They worked and ate in silence for a while until Frankie coughed.

"I was a little sharp with you before, Zach. I'm sorry. I can help you with your essay if you want?"

"Whatever, _Mr.Grande_. I don't really care."

" _Ouch_. Zach, don't take what I said before personally. I'm just feeling...I broke up with my boyfriend this weekend because I found out that he cheated again. And- I just feel- I'm pretty done with love and all that crap. Done. The next one has got to be the one. I really am sorry for snapping at you though," Frankie sounded sincere, but Zach didn't know how to respond to that so he just polity offered his condolences about the breakup.

He stiffly sat there before asking, "So you, um, kissed me when you had a boyfriend?"

"Well, we where fighting, and I was planning on breaking up with him anyways. What does it matter, Zach? That was just a little...incentive."

Zach giggled, and this was the first time that they had spoken frankly about the kiss. He bit his fingernails nervously, which was a horrible habit, and stared at his computer. He could feel Frankie's eyes on him.

"I've been thinking about it...and I was wondering if I could have a little more, uh, incentive."

Frankie looked up from his paper work, smirked, and walked to the door to lock it. Zach eagerly moved his computer and sat up straighter as Frankie approached him. They hadn't kissed in days, and Zach had missed Frankie touching him. He had hooked with a girl this weekend, Rachel or Veronica or something, and it was underwhelming as always. He hadn't climaxed, threw up, and drank to forget about it.

"Tell me when it's enough," Frankie instructed as he leaned in to kiss him. Zach's worries melted away as the kiss deepened, and Frankie was straddling him. Zach rested his hand on Frankie's hip and he rutted into the warmth on his lap. How was he hard already?

"Oh, god. Mr.Gr-Frankie! I'm, uh-"

"Excited?" Frankie rolled his hips purposefully against Zach's erection, and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Frankie slipped a cold hand under his shirt and trailed his fingers down Zach's abs until they reached his waistband. Zach whimpered as Frankie traced the outline of his erection through his khaki pants, and Zach felt his self-restraint slipping away.

"More- it's not enough. _More_."

"Zach, this is only incentive, but if you want more than kisses and caresses than you'll have to try harder. You must _earn_ rewards...or punishments. Do you understand?" Frankie kissed Zach's cheek and tried to leave, but Zach held tightly to his waist.

"But I've been so good. I did my homework and called Mariah, 50 times, and passed a test, well kinda, and-"

"Zach, you don't get rewarded for doing shit that you should be doing," Frankie rolled his eyes and removed Zach's hand from his waist. Zach stared down at the obvious wrinkles in his pants and tried to think unsexy thoughts, which was hard with Frankie bent over his desk.

He felt like a small, humiliated child, but Zach wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't even sure Frankie would ever give him more than lingering gazes and heavy petting.

"When can we- how do I get a reward?"

"Impress me, Zach. Or better yet, impress yourself and put a little pride into your goddamn work."

 

                                                                     -----------------------------------------------------------

 

Zach was trying hard to get a reward: he did his homework, he studied, he abstained from drugs, and he showed up to every class bright-eyed and ready to learn. But Frankie didn't seem to think that it was enough, and Zach felt his shortcomings in every glance from Frankie. Zach understood that he could just be projecting his own fears onto Frankie, but he just wanted to please him so much. More than anything. 

"Hey Frankie, guess- what the _FUCK_?"

"Zach! Um, can you give us a moment to talk? Me and Caleb where just finishing up." Frankie looked flushed and breathless pressed up against his desk by Caleb, a muscular man, and Zach hesitated before leaving.

Whatever those two had been talking about had left Frankie very 'flustered,' and Zach crossed his arms as he realized that this might be Frankie's cheating ex-boyfriend. Zach felt like a petulant child, betrayed and forgotten, as he stood outside of Frankie's classroom.

Zach could hear muffled screaming if he pressed his ear to the door but no distinguishable words. He had to hold himself back from re-entering.

The door slammed open, and Caleb marched out. Zach cautiously reentered to find Frankie back at his desk, grading papers, as if nothing had just happened. Zach wrung his hands and clenched his jaw as Frankie casually looked up.

"Zach, was there something that you wanted? I'm always here to help." Frankie said, with an incredible poker face, and Zach had almost forgotten the reason that he had come. He had just received  two tickets, from his friend Nicole, to all day access to an amusement park. Zach had rushed here, excited, but now he felt like a moron. God, Frankie probably just thought of him as some dumb kid.  

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Mhm. Ex-boyfriend."

"Why was he here? Didn't he cheat on you?" Zach tried to keep his voice neutral, but it kept trembling.

"Maybe he wanted a little incentive too," Frankie snapped, "God, Zach. You are my student, and this is none of your business. You're not even- you won't even admit that you're gay, will you?"

"I'm not. I mean...no."

"There you go. Now, if you have no further questions about my private life- please leave. I don't have time for 'straight' young frat boys who don't know when to keep their mouths shut. I want to help you, Zach, but there's only so much I can give you. I am a grown, gay man who is putting his career and reputation at risk by- by even kissing you. Society will think I'm a sexual predator. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I know. I understand."

Zach ran out of the room, found the darkest corner in the library, and ripped up the amusement park tickets. He cried and felt as though his heart was breaking even though he had no claim to Frankie.

 

                                                     -----------------------------------------------------------

 

It was easy to fall back into his old, dangerous life. 

Zach used up all the money that his mother had sent him on weed and spent days doing nothing but watching trashy, reality TV shows. He hadn't changed his clothes or showered, and he wondered if being kicked out of university would be the worst thing. He found less and less enjoyment in the company of his friends, and, even the self-centered Cody, was concerned about his behavior.

"Dude, you haven't been to class in 3 days. Come on, I can only cover for you for so long. Get the fuck out of bed, bro, and put on something besides that fucking gator shirt. It's painful to even look at you! _Up_!"

Zach tumbled out of bed accompanied by an avalanche of crumbs. He moaned in protest as Cody ripped open the curtains and threw a gray sweatshirt at him.

So, he finally went to class, and because his life was a horrible cliche his first class was Frankie's. Zach sat in the back, hunched over, and stared at the ceiling as Frankie talked. He was even wearing those sunglasses that Frankie hated so much, but Frankie didn't even spare him a glance. It was only when class ended that Frankie addressed him for the first time.

"Rance, please remain in your seat. We need to talk about the homework and quizzes you missed. Is there something wrong that you want to talk about with me?"

"Nothing's wrong,  _Mr.Grande._ I just don't give a shit, and I don't see why you do. What the fuck do you want from me- to suck your dick or something?," Zach sneered, his douche bag attitude the last defense that he had, and crossed his arms as Frankie calmly walked over to where he sat. Zach tried to appear impervious, but he was shaking as Frankie stood above his desk and snatched off Zach's sunglasses.

"Oh, we're back to that are we? No, there will be no oral examination, Zach. You've been behaving like a spoiled child again, and I have a zero tolerance policy for self-destructive brats. What do you think this type of behavior -cutting class, not doing homework, and missing tests- will get you? I thought that we had an agreement? I thought that you wanted to accomplish more in life than flunking out of university and getting a job pumping gasoline before impregnating the girl who lives down the block and ending up in a loveless marriage with two kids who hate your fucking guts? What do you want from life, Zach?"

"I,um, I don't know...Success I guess." Zach was at a loss for words, and Frankie's hand was cruelly resting on his thigh.

"And success comes from a good education. Success comes from knowing who you are and what you want. Do you think that behaving like an entitled brat will make you successful?" Frankie's words where sharp, but his hand stroking Zach's thigh was so soft. Zach just wanted to admit defeat and hug Frankie, but he was afraid Frankie would push him away.

"N-no?"

"No, you've accomplished nothing but earn yourself a spanking. Now, pull down your pants and lean over my desk."

"What? Are you serious, Frankie? I-"

"Do I look like I'm joking around, Rance? Every minute that you waste running your mouth is another minute that we'll have to spend correcting it. So, shut the fuck up and lean over my desk."

Zach got up and did as he was told. The air felt cold as he undid his belt and let his pants hit the floor as Frankie locked the door. He, thankfully, had put on a new pair of underwear this morning, because he had never felt so scrutinized and vulnerable his life. Not even sex was this intimate.

Frankie ran a hand over his ass, and Zach realized, with a shiver, that he was admiring it. Frankie pulled down his underwear so that he was fully exposed and pressed a small kiss on both his cheeks, and it was so tender that Zach wished Frankie would get on with the spanking. 

"Call me Mr. Grande for the next three minutes. If you call me Frankie then I'll know that you want me to stop, okay? I mean that. If it's too much just say Frankie, and that's it. Okay?"

"Okay, _Mr.Grande_ can we get this fucking over with? I- _oh._ "

The first slap was tentative. Frankie was leaning over him with one hand on the desk and trying to gauge Zach's face for a reaction.

"I thought this was supposed to be a punishment? I guess you suck at teaching _and_ discipline and- _fuck!"_

This one was harder than the last and Zach inhaled sharply at the slap. Frankie was holding him down, ever spank harder and faster, and whispering dirty things in his ear. They where only a minute in before Zach was semi-erect and pushing against the desk desperately for friction.

"Oh, god. Fuck. Mhhhm." The pain made tears well up in his eyes, but when he whimpered _stop_  he followed it up quickly with _Mr.Grande_. Zach had never been so turned on in his life, and he keened in pleasure from every slap. It was embarrassing how much he liked the way Frankie was punishing him. Finally, it was too much, and the moment he said _Frankie_ the hand against him stilled.

"You look so good like this, Zach. Flushed. Pretty. How was it? I'm sorry if it was a little hard or-" Zach turned around as he pulled up his underwear, pants still pooled on the ground, and kissed Frankie. Frankie smiled at him, hands wrapped around him gently, and kissed back. Frankie stared down smugly at Zach's erection pressing against his thigh.

"No, I liked it. Alot. I want all you attention even if it means your angry at me. And-and I'm not straight, Frankie," Zach confessed into Frankie's neck, and he felt the strangest mixture of arousal and sadness. He wasn't sure whether he wanted Frankie to touch him or to cry. Maybe both.

"Shhh, don't cry, it's okay Zach, baby, you don't need to be bad to get my attention. I'm always here for you. I'm sorry if my own personal struggles have made me unresponsive for the last week. I'm here, and I want to help you in any way possible."

"In any way? Can you help me with this...problem?" Zach asked breathlessly, and Frankie rubbed his thigh between Zach's legs in response. Zach felt pathetic as Frankie pressed kisses on his neck and rubbed him over his undies. Frankie's fingertips lightly touched his red, stinging cheeks, and  Zach buried his face in Frankie's shoulder, embarrassed, as he came in response. 

Zach went to pull up his pants, but Frankie stopped him and told Zach to turn around again so that he could see his handiwork. Zach watched as Frankie unzipped himself and touched himself in long, languid strokes.

"Pull your undies down again- I want to see all of you, Zach," Frankie moaned and Zach obediently revealed himself for Frankie's pleasure. Frankie came all over his backside as he groaned Zach's name, and Zach had never had cum on him before. He didn't know what to say so- like a schoolgirl with a crush- he giggled.

Then Frankie leaned down and started to lick it off, and Zach was almost hard again as that tongue gently licked him clean. God, Zach had never experienced anything so kinky or hot or pleasurable in his life.

"If this is a 'punishment' then what will a reward be like?" Zach asked as he re-buckled his belt.

"Even better."

                                                -----------------------------------------------------------

 

Frankie handed him back his test that Friday and it was B+ with a small _good improvement!_ scrawled at the top.

"I was pleased with the grades for this exam," Frankie made eye contact with Zach, "If everyone keeps up the good work then the future looks bright. Remember, good students will always be rewarded."


	3. Reward

Zach had been improving his personal behavior over the last two months. Sure, he still drank and smoked a bit but not like before. Before he had drank til he passed out and smoked until the world was a blur, now he did it in moderation.

He had also found Mariah hanging out in the library and finally gave her a sincere apology, and she cried and confessed to him that she had been bullied all her life and not one of her bullies had ever mean't it when they told her sorry. Zach was touched and shocked that he could have ever said anything mean to someone who seemed so genuine. He promised himself never to tweet anything hateful. He went through all of his social media and deleted all of the homophobic/transphobic comments, and he tweeted out a formal apology to all of his classmates.

Zach smiled when he received a text from Frankie: _U make me proud, Zach. Rlly, u give me faith for all the little, angry frat boys out there! Just yesterday u where playing the penis game in the back of class n now ur trying to be an adult! -F_  

_Adult's can't play the penis game? Brb quitting adulthood NOW! -Z_

_U know what I mean (although we can certainly play another type of penis game if you want....)! How r u doing? U haven't texted me all day -F_

_Nervous..not sure how I did on that last paper for women's studies_ -Z

_Have a little faith < 3 There always could be a Christmas miracle??? -F_

_I'm jewish u dick -Z_

_So was Jesus! U'll be fine. I'm not worried at all...so go get some sleep, k? xoxo -F_

Emotionally, their bond had gotten tighter. It was an odd day if they weren't constantly texting, and Zach had him saved under his contacts as _Frankstar._ He was saved under _Baby_ for Frankie, which made him blush when he thought about it.

Physically, they kept it simple with stolen kisses and secret handjobs, but Frankie was afraid of doing anything more than that. Frankie's friends where all questioning why he had been staying so late at the University and Zach's friends- if they pulled their heads out of their assholes- where also taken aback by his change in demeanor and work ethic.

Drew thought that Zach's mom had cracked down the law on him. Cody thought that Zach had gotten himself a girlfriend and was constantly badgering him about what his newest 'smokebomb' looked like and why he was trying to make himself better for her. 

"Is the ass that good though, bro? Like what pair of lips and tits could possibly make you wanna do all this shit? Like community service? Bro, it's like you're growing a vagina before my eyes! You going to have an operation"

"Dude, first of all, referring to  girls as 'lips and tits' is not cool. Second, community service is kinda fun;we visit old folks and make them happy. Third, transphobic humor is REALLY not cool," Zach was proud of himself when he saw Cody's eyebrows lift in amazement. He had been learning a LOT over the last couple months about the world, and he wanted to correct what he had been doing wrong for years.

"Relax, relax bro. This girls been spitting social justice all over your dick, huh? She better be the hottest smoke bomb there is to put up with _that_." Cody muttered and Zach could only roll his eyes in frustration.

"Oh, yah, this one's my _everythin_ g: brain's, beauty, humor! And when we're together I feel like everything makes sense. Like I'm worrying about my grades right now but one text and it's like all the pressure is lifted all my shoulders. _BAM._ I feel...complete. Hell, I might even be in- you know."

"Damn," Cody gave him a strange look, "You're only eighteen, Zach. What the fuck you know about love? But if she's all that then you better hold on _tight_."

"I wish," Zach answered honestly, but Frankie didn't want them to be seen outside of class too much because it would look suspicious. They went out to get coffee at Starbucks, but they could only talk about school work. Zach held Frankie's hand under the table, and he had never been so happy.

Zach just wanted a minute alone where he could be as vocal as he wanted about his love and yell Frankie's name. He spent an hour that night cyber stalking Frankie to figure out where he lived. Finally, he found Frankie's address, which was only a block from campus in the college town. He could have just texted Frankie to ask him directions, but he wanted to surprise him tomorrow. 

 

                                                                                 -----------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning he went out on the pretense of jogging, and Zach had never ran so quickly in his life. The streets where quiet this early on a Saturday morning, but Zach made sure to keep his head down so no cars would recognize him. 

He found Frankie's apartment building, and his heart was pounding as he made his way up the stairwell. He knocked on the door, bouncing from foot to foot, and tried to be patient. When Frankie opened the door, he looked groggy but gorgeous in a bathrobe.

"Zach? Baby, it's 6 in the morning? Wha-"

"I did it! _I FUCKING DID IT!_ I got all A's, except a B+ in History, and my GPA'S a FUCKING 3.7! Can you believe that?" Zach was whisper screaming, but Frankie shushed him and pulled him into his apartment before giving him a hug.

Frankie slammed the door shut and pressed Zach against it to give him a kiss. Zach grabbed Frankie's hair, which was soft with no products, and deepened the kiss. He was trying to talk and kiss at the same time, and he couldn't stop moving because he was so excited. They danced around the apartment, feeling silly, and Frankie's laughter was beautiful as Zach spun him around. 

"I knew you could do it. So proud of you. You're so smart. You're perfect," Frankie lavished him with praise and kisses, and Zach's eyes fluttered in contentment at the treatment.

"I didn't want to tell anyone else. It had to be you. I wanted to tell you, and I couldn't wait because I no longer have a class with you," Zach explained as he giggled against Frankie's mouth.

They where resting on the couch and Zach pulled himself into Frankie's lap. Zach was feeling giddy, reckless, and impulsive; he was tired of hiding his desires all day long. He had spent too many nights jacking off to pictures of Frankie's butt and abs that he had taken on the sly, and he was ready for more than grinding and handjobs.

"What do you want, Zach?" Frankie kissed him and tenderly cupped his face, "You can have me any way you want? What do you want- lips? fingers? sucking? pressing? fucking?"

"I want it all, but I don't know what first," Zach bounced eagerly on Frankie's lip, and he was all happy energy that couldn't concentrate on anything. The world felt like it was spinning, and the only thing that was solid was Frankie's grip on his waist.

"Have you ever been fingered? No? Would you like me to do that for you, baby? You're so eager for me- it's a good thing my apartment's going to shit and I have a bunch of lube and condoms literally on the floor. Give me a second now.

"God, yes. Want to feel you inside me," Zach giggled as Frankie gave him another kiss before reaching over to the bottle of lube rolling beneath the table. Zach looked around, and he saw the mess that the apartment was for the first time. It was strange that this was the first time he had ever seen Frankie's place, but he loved it already. Despite the clutter, it had a homey feeling. 

His attention snapped back to Frankie as he felt him pulling down his pants and undies. Frankie had seen him exposed before, but Zach blushed at him staring. Frankie licked his lips, and kissed the tip of Zach's dick softly. Zach moaned. He had never had sex with somebody that he had real feelings for, but he was becoming aroused just staring down at Frankie's face.

"It might be easier on your side. I'll lie down, and you lie here besides me. If you feel like this is happening too fast just tell me, okay?"

"Shut the fuck up and finger me," Zach commanded and Frankie chuckled at his authoritative tone.

Frankie's fingers where coated in lube, and he moaned as one entered him. It felt strange but in a good way. He wondered why he had never experimented before. The fact that it was Frankie doing these dirty things to him and kissing his neck made it even hotter. There was a familiar tight feeling building as he rocked his hips against a second finger.

"How does that feel, Zach? You look so pretty with my fingers in you. You're doing so good for your first time.No, don't touch yourself."

"Oh, _Frankie._ Feels good. Mhhhm, another one. Please. _Frankkkiiee_."

Frankie's other hand was soothingly rubbing his stomach, and he wasn't even trying to hide how this was undoing him. All he could concentrate on was the third finger entering him, and the way he was already leaking with precum. The fingers crooked the right way, and his back arched with extreme pleasure. He eagerly pressed back hoping that Frankie would find that spot again.

"And that, Zach, is what we call your prostate. Quite the education you're getting?"

"Frankie, please, can I touch myself?"

"No, I want to taste you," Frankie growled as he flipped him over. Zach, who had never like oral from girls, had never seen a sexier sight than Frankie's mouth hollowed around his dick. He licked him, kissed his tip, and deep throated him until he threw back his head. He wasn't even sure how he had lasted this long with Frankie licking at him. He pulled at Frankie's hair, whimpered, and came in his mouth. Frankie swallowed.

Zach was sated, and his mind floated with a blissful post-orgasm haze for a second until he realized that Frankie hand't come yet.

"Frankie, let me. Please, I want to, um, you know- blow you. I've never done this before, but I'll try really hard to make it good. Really, bro, I got this."

"Okay, get on your knees then, Zach."

Zach was in no way as good as Frankie. He, despite his inexperience, was like an overeager puppy. Zach tried to take it all in his mouth like Frankie, but he almost gagged. Frankie smiled and instructed him to start more slowly.

"First, just kiss it gently. Good boy. Now lick it- slowly. Ah, very good. You can't put it all in your mouth -yet- so just do what you can and wrap your hand around the rest. Mhhm, that's good, Zach."

Every time Frankie praised Zach, he swore that he could almost get hard again. He looked up and watched as Frankie came apart with every lick. When Frankie was close, he pushed Zach off and, with two stroke, came on him. Zach blinked as he felt the cum drip down his face, and he decided that he liked it. 

"That was amazing, Zach. Are you sure you've never done that before?" Frankie teased as he cleaned Zach's face.

"I'm just an attentive student."

 

                                                                       ---------------------------------------------------

 

They lay under a blanket that Frankie had dragged from his bed and watched DVD recordings of old Big Brother seasons. It was only seven in the morning now, and they ate cereal. Frankie, the master chef, had made the most delicious bowl of fruit loops that Zach had ever tasted.

"It's snowing! Frankie, it's snowing! Look! Look! Do you see that?"

"Zach, you honestly act like a little kid sometimes. It's adorable," Frankie slipped under the covers on the couch with a plate of scrambled eggs and kissed Zach on his forehead. 

"Who doesn't get excited by snow??? I might have to have the fun police arrest you, Frankie," Zach giggled, "It's crazy how much I love you, Frankie. Like- I can't describe how smart and funny and amazing you are. I just want to spend the rest of my life like this- with you."

Zach, if he could imagine what paradise looked like, then it might be a cluttered apartment where he lay cuddled under a comforter with a bowl of fruit loops watching Big Brother reruns. Frankie put his head on Zach's shoulder, and Zach wrapped his arm around him. It was perfect. They where perfect.

Then Frankie had to ruin their beautiful moment.

"What do you think your friends and family would say?"

"I- I don't know. I mean- they don't even fucking know I'm gay. But this is private. This isn't about them," Zach fidgeted and leaned closer into Frankie trying to inhale his scent and treasure every second they where together.

"God, what would _my_ friends say? I'm fucking around with one of my students, and I lo- like him alot. I would be fired and never be able to find another job and everyone would call me a pedophile behind my back-"

"What the fuck! I'm eighteen- how can they call you a pedo?"

"Zach, I'm in a position of _power_ over you. They would think I coerced you into this. People would quickly write you off as a victim, and I would be the disgusting 'fag' who corrupted a 'pure' little frat boy. And what would you tell the media? No, I loved it? I wanted him to fuck me and spread myself out on his desk and humped his leg? Hey mom, I was finger banged by my teacher until I came and then I dropped to my knees and let him cum all over my face? You'll keep quit and let the lawyers talk, and I'll end up with a restraining order and a fucking broken heart."

Zach was silent as he listened to all that, and he started to cry because it was true. He watched the snow fall, and he wished that it would cover them up in a protective blanket to shield them away from the eye's of the world. Zach wished that he could wake up every morning next to Frankie, kiss him on the lips, and head to class. He wished that he could spent late nights studying with him or surprise him with dinner. Zach wished and wanted until it hurt.

"Can we not talk about this? Let's just watch the next episode. It's a good one where the quack pack forms. Please, I just want to enjoy a couple more hours here with you."

They kissed and fell into companionable silence.

 

                                                      -----------------------------------------------------------------

Zach texted Frankie the morning after: _Every time I eat fucking fruitloops I think of u. Pls get out of my head -Z_

_Never, baby. I'm hear to stay < 3 -F_

_I'm going to tell my Mom, you know... -Z_

_???? -F_

_Just that I'm gay n seeing someone -Z_

_Ur so brave -F_

_Pls, even if this doesn't end well know that I love u so much that I think about you all the time when ur not there. I love how u don't take no one's shit and ur always calm under pressure. I love how u teach me to be a better person. Just wait for me a couple yrs to graduate -Z_

_U make me want to wait my whole life -F_

_God, we're so cute. It's giving me a cavity -Z_

_< 3 -F_

_Teach me how to stop wanting u??? -Z_

_Never -F_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pull him out because boy's in DEEP!
> 
> Leave comments telling me if u like it/want to read more


	4. Final Test

Zach visited his parents back down in Florida over the break. His parents where impressed, and confused, to his sudden change of attitude towards academia. Of course, they didn't know how close he had come to expulsion. Nor did they know about the TRUE nature of 'Mr.Grande's' influence. Nor was Zach going to tell them everything- yet.

"You're maturing by the minute, Zach. So are you seeing any girls up in college? I'm sure it's just a matter of time before you meet a nice girl and bring her back home-"

"Mom, not now, please. _Stop_ ," Zach grumbled and tried to turn the radio louder in the car. Peyton was in the backseat playing on his DS, and Zach didn't want to have this conversation right now. In fact, he really didn't want to have this conversation at all.

"What? Is it unreasonable for your mother to think that this 360 in your behavior isn't to impress a pretty lady? I'm your mother, and I _know_ what this means. Why else would you get almost all A's, start community service, and do less partying and drinking? I've been texting Cody and Drew, and they seem to think that you've gotten yourself a secret girlfriend! I just want you to know that I support-"

" _Mom!_ I don't have a 'secret' girlfriend! Will you stop? _Please_!" Zach turned the radio louder, and the car was filled with Ariana Grande's new song 'Break Free.' Peyton started dancing in the backseat, and his mother was trying to talk over the song. Zach felt a headache coming on, and he couldn't take any more of this. 

"Come on, Zach. Don't try to change the subject. You can tell me if you do. I won't-"

"I don't have a girlfriend, and I won't ever because _I'm gay_!" 

His mother slammed on the breaks, cursed, and the car was silent except for Ariana belting out 'this is the part where I break free.' The car behind them violently honked at their abrupt stop, and they pulled to the side of the road. Zach turned off the radio.

"What does _that_ mean, Zachary Rance?"

"I-I like boys- men. I don't want to date girls- ever. I- I don't know why it's so hard to understand," Zach stuttered, trying to be brave like Frankie, but he couldn't look at his mother's red face. He stared at the floor, his sneakers, and the window, but he could feel his mother's glare and his brother's curious stare from the backseat.

"Zach, no son of my _mine_ is gay. How would that even make sense? How could I have raised a gay son? This is- you're just confused right now. College has been doing strange things to you and maybe you got things mixed up in your head," His mother lectured, her voice strained, and Zach wanted to cry. His throat felt tight, and he wished that Frankie was hear now to help him do this.

"Mom, this is what I am. How can I be confused? For the first time in my life, I feel like...things make sense. I've come to learn so much about myself these past few months. And even though I wish you would, you don't have to accept this for it to be true," Zach looked up and stared into his mother's tear-filled eyes for the first time, "I'm still your son, and I'm gay."

 

_\---------------------------------------------------_

 

Zach was exhausted after three hours of screaming, crying, and door slamming. When he had a free moment, curled up in his bed with his phone, he texted Frankie: I _came out to my Mom._

Frankie texted back immediately: How _did it go???!!! :o_  Soooo proud of u!

_Fucking GREAT. She's setting me up on a date with some nice, jewish girl from Miami. Wish u where here to make her understand that my 'liberal' college hasn't caused this ' gay confusion.' Ugh! I miss u_  -Z

_Don't worry, baby. They'll come around...eventually. If it makes u feel better- I have a holiday present waiting for u in my apartment < 3 -F_

_Hope it's ur cock wrapped with a bow -Z_

_Ohhhhh ;) Who knows? Maybe ur on the 'naughty' list -F_

_I'm jewish -Z_

_I know!!! Zach, love, ur sexting game is_ weak _. You need to study up on digital flirting 101 before we can make this happen -F_

Zach bit his lip, skin feeling flushed already, and wondered if he wanted to try this: _Hmmm_... _maybe what I need is a good tutor. Teach me?_

Frankie called him, and the sound of his voice, deep with desire, made Zach's toes curl under the covers. How was it that just the sound of Frankie's already ragged breathing into the phone could make Zach's sweatpants feel tight?

"Okay, baby. The first step to phone sex is make sure that you're all set up, with lube by your side, and that you're in the mood," Frankie purred, and Zach pulled out his bottle of brand new lube from underneath his mattress. He almost dropped the phone in his excitement. 

"Check and check. O-okay what now?" Zach stammered- flushed in anticipation.

"Relax, baby, you're doing good already. I need you to calm down. Now, tell me what you would do if I was there with you," Frankie commanded.

"Um, I would kiss you, but we would have to be quite. I mean the walls are pretty thin in this house and my parent's room is right besides this one so..."

"Mhm, I bet you would try to be quite, at first, when I touched you. You would bite your lip and keep yourself from moaning as I rubbed you through your underwear in case Mommy and Daddy heard," Frankie's words made the blood rush lower, and Zach was hard a minute into their conversation. He felt like a horny pubescent boy who had just learned what sex was.

"Fuck, yes...Can I touch myself, Frankie? Please?" 

"Yes, pretend it's me. Slowly, trail your fingers down your stomach, and rub yourself through your clothes. Slowly, baby, there's no need to rush this," Frankie whispered, "If I was there, I would tease you. Until you where panting and begging for me to get on with it. Until your fingers where wrapped tightly around my sides. Until you moaned name loudly enough that it slipped through the walls. Now, wrap a hand around yourself and slowly stroke," Frankie described, and Zach groaned a little too loud. The thought that someone could hear them only made him harder. 

"God. You're so good at this. You're good at everything, but _this_ especially. I-I wish I could do that, Frankie."

"Just the sound of your voice saying my name and moaning into the receiver is enough for me, Zach, don't worry. Now, step three: send a picture for visual inspiration."

Zach's phone vibrated, and he hummed appreciatively at the sight of Frankie, eyes hooded and pupil's dilated staring down at him. He only had 10 seconds to memorize Frankie's possessive gaze before the image disappeared. He sent his own photo from below with his sweatpants pulled down and his hand wrapped around himself. His own face looked flushed and his mouth was open a little.

"You're learning well, Zach. Make sure you touch yourself slowly so you don't come too soon- but you're such a good listener that I know you'll follow all my directions. Are you my good little boy?"

"God, yes, Mr.Grande," Zach cringed as he realized, too late, his verbal slip, but Frankie only laughed at the mishap.

"Mhhhmm, I'm getting closer, baby. I wish I was there with you so that I could hold you down and cum all over you. I know you like it when I do that. You want everyone to know that you're mine," Frankie simpered, and it was too much for Zach. Zach was trying to go slowly like he had been told, but, with a loud _Frankie_ , he came all over his hands. Breathing ragged, he shared down at the cum on his torso and wished that Frankie was there to lick it off.

"Fuck, I just came...and screamed your name," Zach hid his face in his hands as he heard his parent's bed awkwardly squeak as they shifted in their sleep.

"Don't worry. Now your mother knows the name of your 'secret girlfriend.'"

                                                        

_\---------------------------------------------------_

 

Zach returned to college early, sick of his mother's constant nagging and attempts to set him up on dates with different girls, he had missed Frankie more than he could have ever thought. Even their 'sexting' and late night phone calls weren't enough to sate his desire to see Frankie in person, touch him, kiss him, and make love to him.

He snuggled into Frankie's chest and slipped their fingers together: "Frankie, this isn't just about the sex. Really. You're the smartest, funniest person I've ever met in my entire life. You make me want to be better and make this world a better place. You fucking inspire me to want to get up every morning and do more than smoke a blunt. Before I met you I was lost, but now it's like the world is- brighter. And like I don't want you to see anyone else, and I don't want to see anyone else..."

"Zach, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Frankie sounded so quite and afraid like he wasn't sure what the answer would be.

"Of course, but mostly...I just want to be yours and for you to be mine. Is that a horrible cliche? Fuck it- I wish I was as good as you with words because I could explain to you just how much you mean to me," Zach pressed their foreheads together, "I want to learn everything about you. To quote a lyrical genius-  _You are my everything_."

"You're such a little fruitloop. Quoting my sister to me! Do you mean it though, Zach? Even if we have to wait until you graduate to officially date?"

"Even then. Even if  we have to wait five or ten more years. Even if my mother never accepts who I am. Even if we have to move to a different state. Even then I'll wait- forever."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like these two fruitloops are in love! :) Tell me what you think of the ending/ if you enjoyed this series! 
> 
> (Wrote this all listening to Taylor's new songs 'Welcome to NY' and 'Out of The Woods' = 


End file.
